Madara of the Sharingan
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Summary: Madara had plans within plans. Contingencies to survive. Dying to Zetsu? By a single chest wound? Please. As if. Maybe a One Shot.


Summary: Madara had plans within plans. Contingencies to survive. Dying to Zetsu? By a single chest wound? Please. As if.

Maybe a One-Shot?

Ch. 1

Kaguya's hand outstretched an All-Killing Ash Bone flung itself at Naruto. Naruto knew he'd been unable to dodge, and found himself staring at Obito's back.

Obito was on his knees, feeling not pain, but a growing struggle between numbness and tingling in his stomach.

The technique vaporizes those it strikes, but the technique was matched briefly by the sheer immense regenerating power of Hashirama's cells on top of Obito's subconscious healing Jutsu.

"Become Hokage, Naruto."

Obito's eyes glazed over slightly before something horribly **wrong** happened.

**"He who rejects the world can call himself Madara. Yami no Tama."**

The world changed. Naruto could feel Nature scream in the wrongness. The bone reversed itself out of Obito's body. And then promptly vanished. The ashen effect of the damage was also gone.

**"The Sharingan is a reflection of a Uchiha's Soul on the world."**

The oppressive feeling rose sharply. Familiar chakra. Horribly familiar.

**"Izanagi."**

The wrongness feeling rose to a fever pitch, and Naruto could feel Nature itself desperately screaming as if corrupted and broken. The same sickening feeling in his stomach only rose.

Obito's entire body melted away, revealing Madara Uchiha as if he had always been there and not taken over by Kaguya.

**"Kotoamatsukami."**

Kaguya stiffened. Her third eye bulged out rapidly, but then turned a flat grey. Her Byakugan eyes soon stopped and Naruto could only feel endless despair.

Kaguya's flowing hair shrank, her robes soon melting apart to reveal Madara Uchiha holding Zetsu in one hand, his glowing eyes staring down the parasitic being.

Zetsu choked out one word. "How?"

Madara smirked slightly, even as his eyes glowed with rage.

**"The Sharingan is a reflection of the Uchiha's Soul on the world. My left eye has Yami no Tama (Perfect Darkness). The ability to rewrite time in a localized area for physical objects and Jutsu. My right eye has Kotoamatsukami. I only use these abilities in dire circumstances since they can only be used once every four days."**

Madara paused, before chuckling darkly, crushing and devouring Zetsu's entire form within seconds. He stared down the rest of Team Seven.

The false Madara suddenly gasped weakly as Izanagi came to an end, the Mangekyo in his left eye turning a flat white. The false Madara suddenly fell apart, into brittle wood.

Naruto and Sasuke could only stare in horror, the powerful gravity of this dimension increasing rapidly. Before they could still move, however weakly, now it was thrice as difficult.

Madara hummed quietly, his powerful Eternal Mangekyo looking down on them.

Sasuke snarled at him. "How are you alive? Your chakra signature was gone! Obito truly did die!"

Madara chuckled quietly, laughing at them.

"When I awoke the Mangekyo, I gained Yami no Tama and Kotoamatsukami. I didn't use them often except for extremely powerful or dangerous shinobi clans or ambushes.

Yami no Tama requires you see the event as it happens with the Sharingan or you cant rewrite it, and it has to be done within twelve seconds of the event.

Kotoamatsukami gives you the power to implant orders or beliefs into the person so deeply they believe it themselves but it's a mere echo in the subconscious mind."

"After I survived the valley of the end and struck out in the shadows, I waited until the Nidaime Hokage left to fight and then snuck into the Forbidden Scrolls. There I learned of Edo Tensei, but of another technique as well. The Nidaime was as paranoid as I remember. He invited the Yamanaka Clan into Konoha but required a Jutsu that would allow him to keep his mind and secrets should one of them attempt to possess the Hokage."

His grin widened maniacally.

"A nameless defensive technique that uses chakra to assert a sense of identity into the subconscious, therefore blocking the possession technique. But… by combining the technique with Kotoamatsukami, I could implant my mind inside another's subconscious. A form of insurance."

"I have nothing else to say to any of you. I've now gained all the abilities of both Obito and Kaguya from their minds. **Take your philosophy and determination, and be gone."**

Sasuke screamed. Naruto could only stare in horrified fascination at three fingers appearing out of a very small portal, and tearing out Sasuke's Rinnegan.

Madara looked at the eye in his palm, musing quietly to himself before he looked down on them as he crushed it in his hands. Sasuke could only stare weakly with his other eye in a mix of despair and rage.

Naruto surged his chakra and attempted to move despite the intense gravity, but found himself unable to move, and his chakra being absorbed incredibly quickly.

The feeling of wrongness faded. Along with his cloak.

Madara himself barely moved more than a few times with his hands. Spatial abilities paired with the Rinnegan made a terrifying match when used properly.

"Goodbye." Madara said simply, his third eye glowing brightly as he teleported out of the dimension.

Because why would he need to gloat when he can leave them to die in a gravity dimension without food or water?

The earth appeared before him and he attached his arm to the world divine tree growth.

He slowly gave back about ten percent of his chakra into the tree and the people bound to it.

No Jutsu lasts forever. His eternal illusion will slowly fade and the tree will crumble away. Humanity will live on, but without the curse of chakra to fuel their motives.

'I wonder what travelling these next few dimensions will be like?'


End file.
